


Mask

by longdeepthrusts



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 00:03:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7912651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longdeepthrusts/pseuds/longdeepthrusts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People wear layer of masks</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Levi memasukkan sayur-sayuran, daging segar, sekotak teh hijau, susu putih dalam lemari pendingin, baru pulang dari mini market.

Lengan baju dilipat hingga siku, rambut diikat ponytail.

Ia berdiri dekat konter dapur, membalik halaman demi halaman buku, membaca resep baru.

Eren memang tidak pernah protes meskipun ia memasak masakan yang sama setiap hari, tapi ia tahu jika suaminya yang workaholic itu bosan dengan apa yang ia buat, karena Eren tidak pernah menghabiskan makanannya.

Ia berharap Eren berterus terang.

Melirik kearah jam dinding, lalu memakai apron, mencuci tangan dengan sabun dua kali.

 

 

Makan malam siap dua jam kemudian.

Plum merah dikecup, seperti yang dilakukan oleh Eren biasanya ketika pulang.

Jemari bergerak tanpa komando, melonggarkan dasi hitam yang melilit leher Eren, sambil berkata, "Makan malam sudah siap,"

Mengusap pucuk rambut Levi, "Maaf sayang, aku makan diluar bersama Klien, aku akan mandi,"

Sebelum Levi mampu berkata apapun, punggung Eren sudah menghadapnya, sosoknya menghilang dibalik pintu.

 

Tanpa memperdulikan jika ia belum mengisi perutnya yang kosong, mengabaikan rasa lapar, ia membuang semua makanan di tong sampah.


	2. Mine 0.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: dark, rape, psycho Eren.

"Lihatlah sperma yang merembes dari lubang sempit diantara bongkahan kenyal pantatmu," Jari menerobos kedalam, yang langsung terhimpit ketat. "Lubangmu bereaksi," jari masih bermain, melakukan gerakan memutar, merenggangkan otot daging yang membungkus penuh jari panjang miliknya, mengeluarkan lebih banyak cairan putih bercampur darah.

Merengkuh tubuh ringkihnya yang tidak tertutupi sehelai kain. Dingin. Hati hancur berkeping. Hanya terpikir akan rumah sambil terisak.

"Buka mulutmu dan kutuk kami, gunakan tinjumu." mulut busuk pria itu tidak berhenti berucap kata-kata yang juga busuk, "Aku lupa jika kau banci,"

Isak tangis semakin kencang.

"Aku menikmati malam ini. Kau memberiku pertunjukan yang luar biasa, wajah erotismu saat mereka memperkosamu, suara lengkingmu, dan lubang yang sanggup menerima dua batang besar sekaligus," bosan dengan anus pemuda yang mulai bernapas teratur - terlalu lelah untuk menangis - ia menarik jari telunjuk yang basah, bibir sedikit tertarik keatas, melihat kombinasi substansi berwarna putih dan merah yang mengotori tangannya seperti sebuah hiburan yang menggelitik perut.

"Membuatku berkadut. Tapi aku tidak akan meniduri bekas sampah mereka,"

Beberapa pria lain tertawa. Tiga cecunguk, pengikut Eren Jeager.

"Kau sangat lemah, kau cocok menjadi bonekaku," menjumput sebagian rambut legam Levi, memaksa kepala Levi sedikit berputar kebelakang, menyuruh mata lembab untuk bertemu dengan hicromatic miliknya. "Kau tidak akan lepas dari genggamanku, jalang,"

Setitik air mata sukses meluncur, ketidakberdayaan, kelemahan.

"Kenapa kau tidak membunuhku. Menyiksaku lebih memberimu kepuasaan?" pelan, suara Levi hampir tidak terdengar. Lebam di ujung bibir, pelipis dan rahang menghiasi wajah pucat.

"Hah, akhirnya kau buka mulut kotormu,"

"Aku bisa menerima ribuan pukulan, penghinaan di depan banyak orang, aku tidak bisa hidup jika hal paling berharga terenggut dariku,"

Tawa meledak, "Cih, apa kau berpikir kau akan hamil, banci?"

"Aku menjaganya untuk Erwin saat kita menikah," pipi terbanjiri lagi oleh air mata.

"Oh lucu sekali, _no sex before marriage bullshit_. Erwin, pacar yang katanya pergi ke Perancis karena beasiswa, Saat dia kembali dan tahu kau ditiduri orang lain bam! Apa yang akan dia lakukan? membuangmu seperti sampah,"

Sekuat tenaga mendudukkan diri, mengabaikan rasa sakit dibagian bawah tubuh, memukul dada Eren berkali-kali, "Bajingan, laknat, terkutuk. Bunuh aku! Bunuh aku!" Levi kembali terisak hebat.

Eren terhibur. Pukulan lemah tidak akan mampu melukainya.

"Aku akan kehilangan mainanku,"

"Ada banyak orang diluar sana, kenapa aku? Kenapa Eren?" isak pilu belum reda.

Eren mencengkeram kedua pergelangan tangan Levi erat, menggertakkan gerahang, menatap tajam, "Kau membuatku marah setiap aku melihatmu, aku ingin menghancurkanmu, memilikimu,"

"Kau sudah berhasil menghancurkanku,"

"Aku belum memilikimu sepenuhnya,"

"Kau tidak akan! tidak akan pernah memilikiku! Sampai kapanpun,"

"Diam Levi! aku sudah muak, aku akan terus menggunakan kekerasan sampai aku memilikimu," Tatapan Eren tidak melembut namun jemari yang menyentuh pipi Levi begitu terasa sangat hati-hati dan hangat. Tangan kiri masih mengunci erat pergelangan tangan Levi.

"Kau gila, kau sakit jiwa,"

"Aku tergila-gila padamu,"

"Aku mencintai Erwin, dia tidak akan melukaiku seperti apa yang telah kau lakukan,"

Tamparan keras mendarat keras dipermukaan pipi Levi, menimbulkan rasa nyeri.

 

Levi sudah benar-benar tak berenergi, tidak berontak saat kejantanan Eren memaksa masuk ke dalam mulutnya.

Penetrasi yang dilakukan Eren brutal. Tak kenal ampun.

Mulut kecil Levi terbuka sangat lebar, memeluk kejantanan Eren dengan indah. Bola mata bersembunyi dibalik kelopak yang terpejam erat.

Erangan nikmat Eren memenuhi ruangan selama beberapa menit.

 

Tersedak luar biasa ketika cairan meledak dalam mulutnya.

Eren membenarkan celana, lalu keluar tanpa kata. Begitupun dengan para pengikutnya.

_Klik_

Pintu terkunci.

Mata Levi membulat, dengan langkah gontai mendekati pintu.

Tangan lemah memutar knob, "Eren!" suara parau memanggil.

Tidak ada respon. Eren berniat memenjaranya disini.

Tubuh beringsut dilantai, menangis sendirian di ruang yang dingin.

 

 

**Bibir merah, mata indah yang begitu hidup, rambut hitam dengan undercut, postur tubuh _delicate_ , jemari yang terlihat kecil dan lembut.**

**Hicromatic itu tak lepas dari sosok di meja seberang. Tertawa (terdengar seperti nyanyian surga bagi Eren) bersama pemuda beralis tebal, terhenti saat waitress mengampiri mereka.**

**" _Coffee latte,_ "**

**"Teh hijau,"**

**Tawa mereka berlanjut ketika _waitress_ selesai mencacat pesanan dan pergi.**

**Ia bisa mendengar jelas percakapan mereka. Pemuda besar dan beralis tebal suka melontar kalimat manis.**

**Eren menyukai reaksi pemuda cantik itu, kulit pucat sangat kontras dengan simburat merah di pipinya.**

**,**

**Berhenti melangkah mendapati sepasang kekasih tadi berdiri tak jauh dari pintu masuk.**

**Pemuda cantik harus mendongak untuk melihat wajah kekasihnya.**

**Bibir yang sangat ingin Eren raup dengan miliknya mengeluh karena kedinginan. Desember, _winter_ , hari itu memang sedang turun salju.**

**Kekasihnya tersenyum hangat lalu memakaikan mantel pada tubuh kecil pemuda cantik.**

**Mereka pergi, bergandengan tangan sepanjang jalan.**


End file.
